new_pilots_fpvfandomcom-20200214-history
Why is everything so expensive, and why you should avoid cheap builds.
Why is everything on the list so expensive? I chose those specific parts because they’ll give the best value. Even the cheapest build in the list will offer great performance and durability. There’s multiple people who followed that list and I haven’t heard complaints in terms of the quad performance and durability. Yes there are cheaper options, but just don’t go to Flysky (By Flysky I mean the i6, i6x, i6s, etc. the Nirvana work fine) and Racerstar motors. Yes they’re cheap and you’re broke, but it’s not gonna be worth it. Trust me and the hundreds of people who went cheap and regretted it. $99 build seems tempting, but... I personally believe Stu is an amazing person for his channel & everything, but i dislike the 99$ build. There’s waaaayyy too many issues and confusions, and it is shown in the discord servers. There’s plenty more of these, and I’ve seen heaps of people with the $99 build variants with issues that often led them to buy more parts, driving the cost up. This is a very, very good example to why you shouldn’t go cheap. It can get you started, or set you back further than when you started. I’ve only seen very few people who had a great experience starting off with the 99$ builds, and tens of people who had their whole fpv life crash and burn as the stuff they bought didn’t work, didn’t know how to set up, or only worked for a short time. It’s honestly a pain in the ass to help out because there’s so many things that can go wrong in these builds and again, they usually have to buy more parts which doesn’t make it a 99$ build. What should you do instead? I really like what Power (discord) said. Durability, performance, budget. Pick 2. Let’s say you want performance and budget, which means that it’ll lack durability as it’s pretty much a glass cannon. It performs, it’s cheap, but furk it'll break often. For a beginner, it’s best to have a smooth road because they’re new and they don’t know much, but if your quad lacks durability AND it has performance so you can end up crashing hard… you’re gonna be spending a lot of money repairing that quad, and some might end up quitting. I’ve tried it before. I built a 110$ cheap fvcko quad that performed ok and flew, but shit me I had to repair that thing 40+ times because every crash something will break. Also, it ended up costing over 500$. I could’ve bought 2 medium-high end quads, or ~5 of the exact same quad for how much it costed in repairs. It almost made me quit, but I just gave it a break, and when I came back I built a decent quad which flew great, didn’t break (only when I was stupid with it) and was a MUCH better experience. Why waste money on inevitably needing to upgrade? Also, you’re gonna have to upgrade anyways. Your gonna move from a Flysky furko (idk why you’d get it) and your gonna upgrade from cheap goggles, so why spend that extra ~150$ on goggles + cheap tx? If you went with good stuff at the first you could’ve spent that 150$ on food, lipos or maybe even a basher quad. It’s just not worth it. Also, Flysky and cheap goggles have shite resale value. I managed to sell my Qx7 for ~100$. I bought it for 130$. My Flysky? I sold it for $15 and bought it for $60. People don’t want it, and it’s just not good. In conclusion Don’t cheap out. It’s stupid. I want to give the person the best possible experience for the money and to teach, but honestly, with my past experience with cheap shit and other’s experience with cheap shit, it’s just not worth going for. Yes it can get you started, but you won’t go very far with it. Literally. Please, save yourself and your wallet and be patient. I regret every single bit and the hundreds of bucks of wasted money, and I really hope you don’t follow the same path I did.